


Spread

by liebling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony Stark, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebling/pseuds/liebling
Summary: Tony needs his alpha but Steve is worried that he will exacerbate his omega's injuries. With his heat just around the corner, Tony hatches a plan.





	Spread

“I told you not to do it.”

“And I told you I had to do it.”

“You could have hurt yourself. We had it handled.” Steve was red in the face but his eyes belied the worry and concern he had for Tony. Tony appreciated it but he also knew that their duty came first. They were not free to do as they wished when innocent lives were on the line.

“I know you guys could do it but the battle had dragged on long enough, lives were at stake.”

“I know that Tony. Don’t you know that I know that? But what if something had happened to you? Something worse than cracked ribs and a concussion. I can’t lose you. I refuse to. So I need you to listen to me if I give you an order. It’s for your own good. I can’t abandon the mission because I am too worried about you.”

“And I can’t abandon the mission because you can’t separate your personal life from the mission”

At those words Steve paled, and Tony knew he had crossed a line. This was a real issue for him and to throw it in his face during a fight was a low blow. Even Tony with his limited understanding of emotions knew that.

For as long as they were bonded Steve had grappled with the fact that he might have to give orders that could harm his omega. He only had to remember what it felt to order the portal closed after Tony, a stranger at that point, to know that he would never be able to give an order like that again.

“I’m sorry, Steve I didn’t mean that, you know I didn’t mean that.” Steve was regaining colour but he still looked miffed.

“I need you to follow my orders, especially when they are about keeping you out of harm’s way. You disobeyed my orders, got hurt a few days before your heat, and now you’re on bed rest for two weeks.” And with that Steve left.

Oh boy, was Tony in big trouble.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He hadn’t really thought about his heat. He knew that with his cracked ribs Steve would refuse to touch him. And his alpha was still mad at him for his actions on the battlefield. You wouldn’t know it from the way he went about but he still had that little frown whenever he looked over at Tony.

When he was finally released from the hospital two days later Steve drove him to the tower. They chatted about everyday things. Normally after a stunt like this Steve would stay away from Tony for a day or so, to calm down. But with his heat mere days away Steve is powerless to leave him alone for very long. Normally they would spend this time together, working on reaffirming their bond and preparing for the three days of heat but not this time. Steve barely looks at him. He even refused to touch Tony, citing his injuries as a reason to pull away.

That won’t do. Tony needed his alpha and he needed him now.

First, he tries talking to him. And that goes nowhere. Steve was being his bull-headed self and Tony was becoming sure this distance was a punishment for his actions. Then he tried to get the other Avengers, namely Natasha, to talk to the man. Steve and Nat were good friends and Tony hoped that she would be able to talk some sense into him but no dice. Tony tries everything. And as his heat comes ever closer he misses his alpha with a ferocity that he had never expected even a few years ago.

He apologizes to Steve and is forgiven but the physical distance remains. Steve is always near but never touches Tony. He has known Steve for three years and they have been bonded for two. He knows Steve as well he knows his own back hand. He had never expected to find a person like this. To find a soul that was so in tune with his. So the fact that his bonded is not touching him, especially so near his heat is frustrating. He is an engineer; he should be able to fix this.

And then he is struck by a plan so diabolical he knows it will work.

 

* * *

 

 

When Steve likes someone, he really likes them. His feelings, intensified by the serum, run deep. Tony knows this because he is at the receiving end of these emotions frequently. So Tony is secure that Steve loves him.

He also knows that Steve wants him like he has never wanted anyone else. Sex, or making love as Steve calls it, is one of their favourite activities. And they frequently enjoy all kinds from the need-you-right-now, the slow exploration of bodies, to the fun and kinky kind. So he knows that Steve hates staying away as much as Tony does. Their sex life attests to this fact. Hasn’t Tony spent hours spread out under his alpha who uses his fingers, tongue, and cock to drive him mad with want. 

Tony loves every second of it and wants that feeling now. He would stop if he thought Steve didn't want sex but that's not what is happening. If the lingering glances, scenting, and the copious amounts of pheromones he is releasing in the air are any indication, Steve wants to fuck him seven ways to Sunday. 

With his plan ready and his heat in three days, he gets to work.

He starts small. Licking of a spoon seductively here, bending to retrieve a dropped screwdriver there. He schools his expressions, so that his master strategist doesn’t figure out his plan. When he gets no results, except lust blown eyes and soft touches, he ramps it up. He starts to cuddle with Bruce, which isn’t normally a problem for Steve. Except he is two days away from his heat. He knows that Steve is bothered by smelling Bruce on him. It is very obvious from the growling he directs at the man, and the scenting that follows after.

Tony loves it and always tries to turn it into something more. But he has to stop when Bruce tells him in no uncertain terms that he does not want to be a part of Tony's schemes.

All through this time he keeps accosting Steve, who finds it harder and harder to ignore him.  At first it is surprisingly easy for Steve to do this; he simply got up and left. But Tony is nothing if not wily and he refuses to lose this war. Once he got as far as half naked with his alpha’s thick fingers in him, satiating the need that is burning him from inside out. It was glorious, he was lying on top of Steve, pants off and shirt unbuttoned, rubbing his erection on Steve’s clothed one, while being finger fucked to oblivion. He was very wet, and the smooth glide of Steve’s fingers was maddening. He lips battled with Steve, nipping and licking, the taste intoxicating him.

But then the spell broke when he moaned, desperate for more and unable to contain the begging words that fell from his lips. Steve suddenly realised that Tony was lying in a position that could hurt him. He slowly removed his fingers and Tony groaned his hole feeling empty and desperate for a knot. Then Steve picked up Tony and without a word put him on the bed and left the room. Probably off to the gym to work off the excess energy.

And then the day when his heat was supposed to start dawns and he knew he was fucked. But not in the way he was so wishing for.

It has not started yet but it won’t be long before he is on the bed and begging Steve because no one else would be able to calm the fires that rage within him.

Even now Steve is in the room with him, but he is keeping away as much as he can stand to. Tony knows it is difficult for him, but Steve is the one who came up with this stupid reason. So why should Tony suffer?

Suddenly the Avengers alarm rings and JARVIS warns then of an imminent attack from Doombots. Fuck Dr. Doom.

He goes to suit up and Steve, the bastard, stops him.

“What do you think you are doing?” Steve looks at him like he is the mad one here.

“Going to put on the armour to fight the subpar robots of a cheap ass Ironman knockoff.” Tony is really confused here.

“Tony you are on bed rest, you have cracked ribs, and you are in heat. You are sitting this one out.” He sounded firm, like he expected Tony would bow down and follow his order.

“Steven, no, I am going on that field and you can’t stop me. I am healthy enough to fight and I know you can keep it in your pants for the duration.” Why Steve was being like this he didn’t know.

“Baby please try to understand, I will be in no condition to fight if you keep doing this. I am on the knife’s edge and I am barely in control of myself right now. If something happens to you, I will lose the semblance of it and go into full rage. I cannot let that happen.” He said, beseechingly. “So while I know you will hate me for this as team leader I am saying stand down.” And with that he left the room.

But Tony didn’t follow. Much as he would like to fight, he knew he was pushing it. Sighing he went to the bedroom he shared with Steve and flung himself on the bed. Thankfully there were no witnesses to this thoroughly teen girl behaviour.

 

* * *

 

 

After some time he started feeling hot and so he removed all his clothes. His body was becoming loose and pliant, getting ready for a thorough pounding. But now Tony was genuinely concerned. What if Steve really refused to touch him.

His hole was getting looser, the muscles inside relaxing, and filling with slick. Ready to receive an alpha’s knot. And still no sign of Steve.

“JARVIS, what's the battle status?”

“The team is currently in Central Park, still fighting the doombots. Would you like me to relay a message to Captain Rogers, informing him of your heat?” Intoned the cool British voice.

“No J, I don’t want him injured because he is too horny to think straight.”

“As you wish sir.”

Sighing Tony got his favourite knotting dildo out of their toy drawer. He didn’t like it but had it for situations exactly like this.

Soon he will descend fully into the heat and nothing but a knot will calm him. It is nowhere even close to the real thing but it will have to do.

 

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Steve comes in the room, it smells like sex. Tony has come four times in the last two hours and he knows it’s only going to get worse. When Steve sees him, he freezes, like a deer in a headlight.

“What are you doing?” How is Steve angry at him? He is the reason Tony is writhing on the bed with no help and no alpha.

“I’m designing a new helicarrier.”

Steve gives him such a flat look that Tony actually giggles.

“Come on Steve, I’m in heat. What did you expect me to do?”

“That position is not good for your injuries.” But Tony has tuned him out. The smell of his sweaty and battle worn alpha is slowly permeating through the room, working as an aphrodisiac and ramping up the already blazing need in his blood.

He picks up the dildo again and slowly starts to fuck himself on it, desperately wishing for a warm cock instead.

He hears a soft whimper and assumes that it is him but then it gets louder and he realises its not him that is making the noise, it is Steve. He looks over to where he is standing and he can see an erection straining in the confines of the uniform, and his eyes blown with lust.

So Tony looks him directly in the eye and says, “Steve I needs you in me. Please, I feel so empty like this.” He isn’t even lying. He misses the slide of skin on skin, the taste of Steve on his tongue, and the way the alpha's eyes twinkled as he said the filthiest things Tony had ever heard.

And suddenly Steve is there at the edge of the bed, frantically removing his clothes. Tony knew how much the man loved his heats. When he was naked Steve climbed the bed and scooted to where Tony was lying.

He took the dildo out of Tony's hand and slowly withdrew it, and Tony knows his hole is loose and gaping with nothing to close around. Steve then throws it away. Hmm someone is angry at the toy.

Then he just uses his considerable strength to pull Tony to him, all the while staring at him with a dark look in his eyes. Tony is too mesmerised to look away. Steve then uses his long and think fingers to see how loose Tony is. One finger, then two and then three enter him, spreading him and his slick everywhere. He brushes his fingers on Tony's prostrate, making his hips buckle, and his passage clenches, as though to keep the fingers from leaving.  Steve groans at the sensation.

“Oh baby doll you are so wet? Is this all for me?” he croons. Steve licks his lips and Tony follows the movement. Then he removes his fingers and before Tony has a chance to complain he picks up a pillow and makes the omega lie stomach down on it.

Tony is now in the middle of the bed, with his ass in the air and if he isn’t filled with alpha cock in the next few seconds, he is sure he will start crying. His body feel s overheated and he just wants something inside him.

But no Steve is hell bent on torturing him. He takes the globes of his ass in his large palms and kneads them while pressing small kisses on them, slowly inching closer to his hole. And then without warning, he licks his hole in one long swipe. And then there is not stopping the man. He slides one of his hands to lie across Tony's waist and one to his neck where the bonding marks lies, and Tony is now immobile. Not that he wants to move.

The sensations he is feeling right now are becoming too much for him but Steve is relentless, licking into him, and the sensation of that strong powerful tongue on his soft insides.

“You taste so amazing. I want to keep doing this for hours.” Steve husked out. Tony turns to look at him and feels a swoop in his gut as he is flooded with even more lust. Steve’s mouth is covered in slick and his lips are red. He looks debauched.

But as alluring this image is and as much as Tony loves to be eaten out, he feels hollow. And he says as much.

Steve wipes his mouth and there is a twinkle in his eyes and Tony recognizes that look. Steve shifts Tony's hips up, careful to keep the weight off of his chest. Tony is ready, vibrating with need, and after being ignored for a week, he is starving for the feeling of fullness.

“Sometime this year babe.” He can’t help but whine.

“You are so impatient.”

Steve slowly enters him, but before he can sink completely he moves back out. Tony tries to clench, to keep him in but Steve keeps withdrawing until only his tip is resting at Tony's rim. And then he slowly enters again.  He hitches Tony up and HOLY FUCK!

“There Steve, right there.” He tries to move his hips, hoping to follow the sensation but Steve holds firm, not letting Tony move an inch.

“I knew what you were doing the whole week,” Steve says nonchalantly as if they are in a park and not fucking. “I knew you were acting out to get me to break. This is punishment for that. So now you will come on my cock alone and I get to set the pace.”

Tony is drowning in sensations. He can’t move or touch Steve. They can’t even kiss. All he is able to do is clench his hole in a futile bid to keep Steve in and make him turn this slow and steady pace into one that satisfies his wanton need. 

The slow roll of hips and Steve's refusal to completely fill Tony is slowly wearing on his nerves. He groans and begs, but Steve is adamant. There will be no pounding, no rough movements and no vigorous bouts of animal sex.

Tony feels like tearing his hair out but he keeps clutching the pillow. Soon he is suffused with a warm feeling and is near delirious with want. It's building up and it won't be long now. 

“Steve harder, please harder.” He knows it is futile to beg but he can’t help it.

Then his worst nightmare comes true, Steve pulls out. His hole is unable to fully close and he feels so open. For Steve. He whines at the loss of Steve's cock. He is then carefully turned and he looks in Steve's sweet face, darkened by lust though it is. Steve’s eyes are nearly black, traces of the baby blue all but gone.

Tony draws Steve down to kiss him, while running his hands all over his sweaty back. And then using his considerable strength, he picks Tony up and in one fluid motion enters him again. They both groan at the sensation.

After clutching Tony like he is in the armour and is giving Steve a lift, a hug and fly, his alpha sets a brutal pace. But here too he is unable to move so he just holds on tight with his arms around Steve’s shoulders. Enjoying the feeling of his alpha in him, around him. He is surrounded and overcome by Steve and it is the best feeling in the world. He can hear the obscene squelching and slap of skin on skin with every stroke. The feeling is slowly building up. Steve's knot is fully flared now and is catching at his rim. Both of them are close. Suddenly Steve shouts and pushes in as deep as he can go, and then he is coming in long spurts. His orgasm triggers Tony's and his insides clench to milk Steve’s cock for every drop. This is why nothing can beat the real thing. The dildo is nothing when compared to Steve.

After a few minutes when both of them can breathe a little more easily, Steve guides them, still joined, into a more comfortable position. He is running his hands on Tony, caressing him with a reverence that could bring Tony to his knees with it's power and is kissing his forehead and shoulder.

Tony feels spread open but in the best way. And after the week he has spent he needed this more than he thought. Both of them needed this.

He dozes off while he is planning how he’ll get Steve to pound into him during the next round.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://hannibalatemyheart.tumblr.com/)  
> Please visit and say hi. Also, leave kudos and comments if you liked.  
> Concrit is most definitely welcome.


End file.
